Why dragon slayers dont drink
by Aushi
Summary: After a tiring mission Natsu gets back to fairy tail where he accidentlay gets Drunk. Its up to Gray to save the guild before it turns do dust. but with love confessions and maybe something a little more will it turn out good or bad? Yoai


Not everyone knew what the affects would be giving a dragon slayer alcohol. Especially one such as Natsu, after returning from a long mission with Lucy and Happy he walked into the guild where he heard the normal loud cheers and yells that were normal for the guild. Sighing Natsu walked over to where the bar was and slumped down and rested his head on it.

Mirajane soon walked over and smiled at pink haired dragon slayer before smiling at him. "Hard mission?" she asked, Natsu turned his head and looked at the transforming bar maid. Natsu was about to open his mouth to reply but was interrupted by the runaway heiress. "You have no idea" she said as she gave an exasperated sigh and then laid her head on the table leaving both Mira and Natsu quiet.

Sighing again Natsu watched as a glass of water was placed in front of him. Looking at it for a second he lifted his head before chugging the whole thing. Instantly he noticed that it tasted funny and soon something was buzzing in his head. He laid his head down on the bar still holding the glass as a nice pink hue came over his cheeks.

As soon as this happened a particular ice mage walked thought the doors. Gray took one look around the guild and knew something was amiss. Natsu who was normally with the people making a racket was abnormally quiet on his bar stool. Becoming a little worried for the dragon slayer he walked over and saw that he had a pink hue on his cheeks and his eyes looked glazed over. Gray saw this look many a time when it came to the older men, women of the guild. Natsu was drunk.

Gray became a little more alert as to what was going around Natsu since this was the first time he had seen the pink haired teen drunk and didn't know how he would react under the influence of alcohol. Taking one of his hands and gently moved it over to Natsu's shoulders he gently shook it.

"Oi, fire breath, are you ok" asked Gray trying to act normal. Natsu looked over at Gray and shot him a nasty glare. "Wha-what do you want… striper" Natsu said with more of a slur in his voice. Gray's eyebrow twitched ever so slightly at the comeback and still watched Natsu as he continued to hold keep his head on the table. Mira seeing him at the bar walked over to him and started up a nice conversation about his last mission. Smiling and nodding at one of the more comical points of his trip he happened to look over to where Natsu was supposed to be and noticed that he was gone. Quickly looking around he noticed that Natsu had wondered to a pillar and started to have an argument with himself, which was fine until he activated his magic and was about to burn said pillar.

Gray seeing this quickly got up from his seat and rushed over to Natsu and tackled him. "What the hell are you thinking!" he yelled at the drunken slayer. "That pillar was saying that it loves you more than I do" said Natsu with a slur as he stumbled a bit before falling to the floor and passing out. Gray on the other hand was stunned. I didn't know that the fire mage liked him like that. Sure he had a soft spot of the fire mage but still he didn't know if his feelings were returned tell that moment.

Smiling softly to himself he picked up the passed out Natsu and began to walk toward his apartment. Happy seeing Gray with Natsu over his shoulder quickly began to follow the two mages before Gray turned to the blue cat. "Ah sorry Happy but do you mind if Natsu stays at my place for tonight?" he asked. Happy thought about it for a moment "Aye" he said with a cat like smile. Gray nodded back to the blue cat a smile slowly growing on his face as well.

After Gray got home he laid Natsu on his bed so that the teen could rest and prepare for the hangover that was most likely going to happen later. Going over to his kitchen he opened one of the pantries and looked to see if he had some tea, and honey. When he saw he did he smiled, '_at least I have some hangover reliever'_ thought the ice mage. This time walking back to his bedroom and sitting on the side of the bed he looked over at the sleeping fire mage's face. His pink hair was slightly messed up from when Gray placed him on the bed, though it looked natural. His eyes looked relaxed as he slept his eyeballs dancing every now and again as he was dreaming. His nose was perfectly shaped that gray just wanted to nuzzle it and Natu's lips, they looked full and inviting, just wanting to be kissed. Gray couldn't resist the urge to lean forward and place his lips upon the sleeping mages.

When his lips met Natsu's he found that they were soft and comforting, smiling he slowly started to kiss harder licking the other teen's bottom lip before nibbling on it. Then moving down to Natsu's neck, taking off the scarf he began nibbling on it inhaling his sent of cinnamon. Natsu gave a low moan as he began to open his eyes. Looking around he was a little confused at his surroundings that looked unfamiliar to him at first. Slowly his still foggy/buzzed brain began to comprehend what was happening.

He saw the ice mage that he loves so much on top of him kissing and nibbling his neck. Closing his eyes again he just focused on what has happening to his body. He gave out another moan when Gray found a sensitive spot on his neck and withered a little. "G-Gray" he moaned out.

Gray instantly stopped what he was doing and looked at the fire mage who opened his eyes and gave a small whine. "Natsu, you're awake" said Gray in super panic mode after being caught kissing the fire mage. "Why did you stop?" asked Natsu as he gave a puzzled look. "Ah because I… I was asleep and thought you were a large amount of ice cream" said Gray hoping that Natsu would buy it with his current state. Natsu looked at Gray as he thought about the words that he just said. "You know Gray, I don't care if you are dreaming or not that felt really good and I want you to continue" said Natsu as he leaned up and placed his lips on Grays.

Gray was happy and shocked to say the least. It wasn't until he felt Natsu's lips on his that it was true" Taking the fire mage and laying him back down on his bad he started to kiss him harder. His lips giving gentle kisses every once in a while nibbling on Natsu's lower lip, Natsu mulled in pleasure and opened his mouth when Gray slid his tongue across his power lip asking for entrance. Gray plunged his tongue in and began to explore the wet cavern that was now open to him. When he found Natsu's tongue he began to stroke it and poke it with his. Natsu gave another mule and squirmed as Gray poked and stroked his tongue, when they felt the need for air the two mages separated Gray lowered his head and began to nibble on Natsu's ear lobe.

Feeling the gentle bites on his ear he gave a soft moan before his eyes dropped to half mast. Gray nibbled on Natsu's ear for a little while before he moved down and started to nibble again on his neck paying special attention t the junction of neck and shoulder.

While still paying attention to Natsu's neck Gray moved his hands so that they began to remove Natsu's vest, seeing that the vest was off Gray moved his mouth down kissing the teens chest then found a nipple and began to suck on it. Natsu let out a gasp and a moan as he felt Gray's mouth do magic on the perking nub. Gray smirked as he gently bit the nub before moving this other hand to its twin and began to gently pinch it. After pinching it for a while he switched nipples and began to caress the other in his mouth. Natsu moaned loudly as he felt pleaser though his body. "G-Gray m-more" he moaned out as he arched his back a little.

Gray released Natsu's body from its pleasure before he moved down the teen's stomach and down to his pants that had a nice bulge to it. Gray seeing this smirked as he looked at the fire eating teen. "What do you want more of Natsu?" he asked as he placed his hand over the bulge giving Natsu a little friction. "Th-That" gasped Natsu as he tried to buck his hips to get more pleasure from the friction. "What would "That" be?" asked Gray and removed his hand from the teen making him whimper with need. "I- I want, all of you" said Natsu after a short pause and looked at Gray tears coming to his eyes. Gray smiled at how cute Natsu could be at times and nodded. "That I can do" he said as he moved toward Natsu and unbuckled his pants and pulled them down along with his boxers reviling Natsu's girth. Natsu gasped as he felt cool hair hit his heated appendage.

Gray didn't take long as he removed his own clothing and moved back to Natsu who had moved his arms to cover his eyes. Gray gave a soft smile as he leaned over and kissed Natsu on the lips letting the other teen know that it was ok. Natsu uncovered his eyes as he felt Gray kiss him and gave a small nod back. Gray moved so that he was in front of Natsu and gently took Natsu's member into his hand and began to pump him. Natsu moaned loudly as he never know how much different it would feel to have someone else jack him off. Gray moved his thumb where he played with the slit and gently squeezed the shaft. Natsu gasped loudly as he felt a warm pooling sensation in his stomach. "G-Gray I-I'm about to… Ah!" cried Natsu as he released he seed all over Grays and his stomach. Gray smiled as he looked at Natsu as he panted slowly coming down from his orgasm. Gray spread the seed that Natsu happily provided over three of his digits before moving down to Natsu's entrance.

When he got to the ring of muscles he gently probed them. Natsu became ridged as he felt the tip of Gray's finger. Gray felt Natsu get stiff and looked down at him in concern. "Natsu do you want to do this?" he asked, Natsu looked at Gray with lust filled eyes but a tinge of uncertainty were in them. "I heard that it hurt" he said softly, Gray chuckled as he looked at Natsu, "I promise you that you will feel pleaser behind your wildest imagination, plus if there was only pain why would people still do it" he pointed out. Natsu seemed to think about this before he nodded. "Yeah I guess your right" he said as he nodded for gray to continue.

Gray nodded back as he took his probing finger and slowly started to enter Natsu's body, Natsu gasped at the feeling of the intruder and began to clamp around the finger until gray started to pet his hair with his free hand. "Relax Natsu I promised remember" he said as he waited for the fire mage to relax. When he did Gray started to move his finger in and out of the teen wiggling it a little. Then he inserted another finger and began a scissoring motion with his fingers stretching the fire mage farther than reaching in deeper in to the mage to find a special spot.

Natsu's eyes widened as he arched his back crying loudly in pleasure. "I guess I found it" said Gray as he continued to press the little nerves over and over again. Natsu couldn't even form words as he kept crying out in pleasure. Gray then took that moment and added this third and last finger to stretch the teen. He kept assaulting the little bundle ever now and again, when he thought that Natsu was stretched enough he withdrew his fingers which caused Natsu to whimper with loss. "Don't worry the best is coming" said Gray as he looked around his room and found what he was looking for, a bottle of Lotion. He took a large amount and then slathered it on his aching member before he positioned himself at Natsu's entrance.

"You ready?" he asked the fire mage. Natsu nodded and mentally told himself to relax as he felt Gray push into him. Pain flared up in an instant he clamped his muscles around Grays member making him groan. "Natsu relax I promise it will feel good" said Gray softly as he started to stoke Natsu's hardening member. Feeling some pleasure Natsu relaxed and let Gray push farther into him until he was completely sheathed. Stopping his movements he waited to Natsu to adjust to his large girth. "Gray why do you have to be so big?" asked Natsu in a breathless whisper. Gray chuckled at the comment and looked at Natsu, "Genetics my dear, and besides I'm not the only one" he said as he gently stroked Natsu's member. Natsu moaned loudly as he bucked his hips and moaned even louder as he felt Gray's member move inside him.

After panting a little Natsu looked down at Gray and nodded. "Ok Gray I'm ready" he said as he felt Gray start to pull out of him a little bit before thrusting back in. Natsu gave small moans of pleasure as Gray continued to pull out more and more until only this tip remained inside Natsu. Natsu was moaning loudly until Gray hit his prostate where he let out a loud scream in pleasure. "There Gray hit it again" gasped Natsu as Gray continually nailed his prostate.

After each time Natsu would give a shudder and arch his back a little before he gave another gasp and moan. Felling the pooling sensation again he knew he was close. "G-Gray" was all he could say. Gray smiled at Natsu. "Don't worry I'm close as well" he said as he started to thrust more energetically into Natsu. Natsu screamed as he cummed all over Gray's and his stomachs while he felt the ice mages seed fill him.

Both bodies where panting and sweaty as Gray moved to the side before the collapsed slowly removing himself from Natsu he wrapped his arms around his waist. "You know Natsu you should get drunk more often" said Gray as he smuggled into Natsu's shoulder. Natsu smiled, yeah maybe you should be the one drinking" he said softly before sleep overcame him. Gray smiled as he soon followed his new found lover into the depths of dream land.

End

* * *

><p>There OMG that took a couple of days…. Well I guess that's what you get when you watch like forty episodes of the anime then read like twenty different Yaoi fanfictions XD well hope you like it, though this isn't one of my best I still like it X3 read and review people that would be helpful in the future… oh and if you see spelling and grammar mind you I know they are there cause 1. I don't have a beta for yaoi and 2. I suck at spelling and grammar.<p> 


End file.
